Mix Me Up
by luvscience
Summary: This is from a prompt (full prompt in A/N) - Stacie flirts with Beca and Beca is oblivious. Beca makes mashups of songs she hears Stacie listening to. Chloe finds out about the two pining for each other and does something about it.


A/N: Alright, this is a prompt request from Edrop7. I thought the ending was a little abrupt, but that's all I had in me for the story, sorry. I have no ear for mixing/mashing songs so I went to the internet for help - two of the mashups came from Glee (I just had to use the mashup from the Britanna proposal) and the third I found on Youtube by SeansMashup (I like Halsey, so sue me :P )

Summary: Prompt: Beca and Stacie have come to be pretty great friends and are both attracted to one another. Stacie loves to flirt with Beca but she thinks that's just the way Stacie is with everyone. Stacie loves to hum and dance around the house while doing chores. Beca takes notice of the songs and makes mixes that she hopes to one day give to Stacie. Chole gets to hear them because as Beca's best friend she gets to hear everything the dj creates. She works out that all the tracks have Stacie's jams. She tries to get Beca to give them to Stacie when that doesn't work she decides to download the playlist and plays it at the next bellas bonding night. While dancing with Cynthia Rose it hits Stacie that Beca made these tracks and hopes she's right in assuming while thinking of her and sets off to ask Beca about it.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2 (or any songs mentioned in the fic)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and leaned on the doorframe smiling. Her best friend Stacie (ok, second best friend because Chloe, duh) was dancing around the kitchen as she cleaned up her mess from lunch. Beca couldn't help but gaze at the way the taller brunnette's hips swayed to the beat of Halo. She shook herself out of that thought because that way lie dragons and she couldn't do anything to ruin her friendship with Stacie. Suddenly, the girl was right there in front of her and grabbing her hands.

Stacie laughed at the startled expression on Beca's face when she grabbed her hands. She wondered where the smaller girl had gone in her head for that moment, probably thinking about that damn blonde bitch from DSM. A frown briefly crossed Stacie's face as she wished she could make Beca flustered like that.

Beca saw the trace of a frown cross Stacie's face and realized that Stacie was pulling on her hands, trying to get her to dance with the taller girl. Beca realized that she never wanted to be the one to make Stacie frown so she pushed herself off the door frame and started dancing with her.

Too soon (for Beca) the song stopped and suddenly Stacie was gone, her hands dropping from Beca's and she was squealing and bouncing happily across the room as Walking on Sunshine came on. While Beca missed the warmth of Stacie's hands in hers, the sight of Stacie happily dancing to the song made up for it. Beca watched for a minute before she had to shake herself back to reality, remembering why she had come to the kitchen in the first place. She walked over the refrigerator (carefully avoiding the flailing hands of one leggy brunette as she danced) and grabbed a Coke. She took one last look over her shoulder at Stacie, now standing at the sink finishing her dishes, as she bobbed to the beat of a new song. Beca sighed to herself as she trudged up the stairs to her room to finish her homework.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe plopped down on Beca's bed, "Whatcha working on?"

Beca pulled the headphone off of one ear as she smiled at the redhead, "Nothing really, just playing with a mix."

Chloe frowned at her friend, "Don't you have a paper due tomorrow?

Beca gave an over exaggerated whine, "But Mooooom."

Chloe put her hands on her hips and gave Beca a mock glare causing Beca to break down laughing, "Seriously Beale, I finished it about an hour ago."

Chloe perked right back up, actually bouncing a bit on the bed, "Oh, good! So can I hear what you are working on?"

Beca shrugs, "Sure but it's not quite finished yet." Beca holds out the headset to Chloe, letting her hear the mashup of Halo and Walking on Sunshine she had been working on.

Chloe let her head bounce to the beat, smiling when the happy beats of Walking on Sunshine came through (because who can't resist smiling when Walking on Sunshine is on). She hands the headphones back to Beca when the song finished, "That's pretty good. Are you thinking about using that for the Bellas?"

Beca shrugged, "Not really. This one was kind of one I was playing with for myself but if you think it would work for the Bellas I could think about it."

Chloe shrugged, "It's really up to you, but to be honest I don't really think that one would work for us."

Beca gave a relieved sigh internally, "I think you're probably right there Beale." Then she snorted, "Could you see Fat Amy singing that?" Chloe just shook her head, not able to answer through her laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacie walked into the rehearsal hall with two trays of coffees in her hands. She smiled as she was mobbed by the rest of the Bellas sans Beca, who stood next to the piano looking over her notes for todays practice. Her smile faded slightly as Chloe grabbed for one of the two cups closest to her, "Not that one, that's Beca's."

Chloe's puzzled look quickly changed to one of pleasure as she took her first sip of the glorious (free) coffee. After the rest of the Bellas had plucked their coffees from the trays, Stacie quickly made her way over to Beca, her eyes softening as she took in the way the smaller brunette's teeth worked her bottom lip as she pondered the music in front of her.

Chloe watched as Stacie slid next to Beca at the piano, her shoulder nudging the other girl out of her thoughts. Stacie smiled as she handed the cup of coffee to the Bellas co-captain, "Here, I thought you could use this."

Beca took the offered cup with a shy smile, "Thanks."

She took a sip and was surprised when the taste of her favorite go-to drink assaulted her taste buds rather than just plain coffee. As the drink washed over her taste buds she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips at the heavenly taste.

When Beca let out that small moan Stacie felt it down to her core. A light flush worked its way into her cheeks as she just stood there staring at Beca before she audibly gulped and turning away, looking over the rest of the Bellas while trying to compose herself enough to speak without it coming out as a squeak.

She felt Beca's hand on her forearm, feeling the warmth radiating out from her touch. She turned to see the smaller girl looking up at her. Beca smiled, "That was just what I needed, thanks Stace." Stacie smiled back and nodded, realizing that she would do just about anything to keep that smile on Beca's face.

Chloe watched the entire exchange from across the room and when Stacie blushed and turned away, Chloe's mind was racing at a mile a minute. She couldn't believe it. Stacie Conrad had a crush on her best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca was sitting on the couch with her laptop open in front of her on the coffee table trying to finish the last of her homework for the week. However, it wasn't going as well as she hoped due to a long legged brunette currently distracting her by dancing around the room as she cleaned. Stacie had docked her iPod in the stereo and was currently playing music that Beca wasn't used to hearing from Stacie.

Beca smirked to herself when Halsey's 'Gasoline' came on. Beca had to admit that she really enjoyed the song (and yes, she did have Halsey's album herself). She would have been fine studying to it, but she made the mistake of looking up around the middle of the song to find Stacie moving her hips to the beat of the song. Because of the heavy beat, her hips swayed side to side almost dramatically and Beca felt her mouth go dry at the sight. She tried to look away, really she did, but every time she tried to look down at her keyboard she would catch movement out of the corner of her eye and she would find herself looking again.

When the song finally finished, Beca was relieved. She didn't know how much more she could take of Stacie's body moving the way it did. When Melanie Martinez's 'Dollhouse' came on next, Beca dropped her head in her hands and debated whether she should stay and risk the distraction or go to her room to finish her paper. Obviously she stayed.

Later that evening Chloe bopped into Beca's room and was catching the memory stick that was thrown at her before she could even say anything. She smiled at Beca, "Is this the music for the Bellas?"

Beca just nodded her head as she put one headphone back to her ear, her head absently bobbing to the music. Chloe dropped onto the bed next to her desk, "So if this is the music for the Bellas, whatcha working on?"

Beca gave a shrug as her fingers moved around the mixing board before hitting save, "Nothing much, just something I heard today that I thought would sound good together."

Beca handed the headphones to Chloe before she could even ask and when they were situated she hit play. Chloe chuckled as the song finished, "You would pick two songs like that, the attitude just oozes out of that mix."

Beca pushed her shoulder lightly, "I know right, very fitting for a badass DJ."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacie ran down the street cursing her lab partner. She was going to be late for Bellas movie night all because her stupid lab partner wasn't prepared and the lab took them an extra half hour to finish. The half an hour she had planned to pick up snacks (including hers and Beca's favorites) and get to the spot at the end of the couch that Beca and Chloe always sat on. She knew she could never displace Chloe from the one side of Beca, but that didn't mean she couldn't occupy the other side.

So here she was, running frantically to at least beat the other Bellas into the room so she could get a seat (even if it wasn't next to Beca). She barged through the front door panting and looked around the room. Dammit, she was too late. She smiled at the girls while speaking, out of breath, "Sorry I'm late, just let me change quick and we can start the movie." She received all of the various versions of "It's ok," and "No problem, we wouldn't start without you."

She quickly dropped her things off in her room and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top before heading back into the living room with the rest of the girls. As expected, the girls were sprawled over all of the available seats so Stacie moved to take a seat on the floor between the two couches. Jessica started to scoot over and offer her a seat on a couch but Stacie just shook her head, "Nah, that's alright. I'll be comfy on the floor."

Chloe saw Stacie look at the spot next to Beca with a small frown when she had come barging into the house, out of breath. So as the tall brunette slowly sat down on the floor, she nudged Beca. When Beca looked down at her, Chloe pointedly looked at Stacie and then at the couch on the other side of Beca before looking back up at her best friend. When she only saw a look of confusion on the oblivious brunette's face, she did it again and smiled as she saw a look of recognition flash across her face. So Chloe scooted herself a little more upright (instead of sprawling against Beca) allowing Beca to move away from the arm of the couch just enough for someone to sit.

Beca felt her cheeks flushing slightly as she got Stacie's attention, "Nobody needs to sit on the floor Conrad, there's plenty of room over here."

Seeing the spot next to Beca, Stacie gave an exaggerated sigh, "Fine, I guess I can sit up there." She couldn't hide the grin on her face though as she bounced over to the couch and slid in next to Beca.

Chloe wondered if Stacie could be any more obvious (or Beca any more oblivious). After everyone was settled and the movie started Chloe didn't give it much more thought until the first movie finished and she noticed their positions. Beca had slumped down slightly with her head resting against Stacie's shoulder while Chloe leaned against Beca. She chanced a glance up at Stacie and found the taller girl looking down softly at the smaller brunette. Chloe smiled to herself, 'Damn that girl has it bad.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Stacie and Beca's night to cook dinner for the Bellas, which was perfectly alright with both girls. First, they both enjoyed cooking so it wasn't a big deal and second, they both really enjoyed the company of the other. They had decided on doing a stir-fry night earlier in the day, so when they met in the kitchen the first order of business was a game of rock-paper-scissors to see whose iPod they would use for their cooking music. After three rounds of ties, Staice finally shot paper to Beca's rock and proceeded to stick her tongue out at the pouting girl as she set up her Bluetooth speaker on the table.

Beca and Stacie moved effortlessly around the kitchen as they prepared the ingredients for the three different stir-fry dishes they were going to prepare (feeding the Bellas wasn't always such an easy task). They moved past and around each other fluidly, hands brushing against arms or pushing against hips as a slight indication of their passing.

Chloe rounded the corner to head into the kitchen and just stopped. She ducked quickly back behind the door frame before either girl could notice her and peeked around the wooden frame to watch with a soft smile on her face. She watched as the two oblivious women danced around each other to the sounds of Alanis Morissette before the music switched to Carole King's 'I Feel the Earth Move." When she saw Stacie move behind Beca and wrap her hands around the smaller girl's waist and then the way their two bodies moved in synch with one another, Chloe decided that enough was enough and she was going to make sure the two of them admitted their feelings for one another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe hopped onto the bed next to Beca (i.e. their usually nightly routine) and Beca took this as her cue to save her music. Chloe smirked as she gave her typical greeting, "Whatcha working on?"

Beca just held out her headphones as usual before hitting play. Chloe immediately recognized the two songs that Beca had put together from this afternoon, Alanis Morissette's 'Hand in My Pocket' with the Carole King song she had watched them dance to. Chloe pulled the headphones off when the song finished, "You know, you should tell her how you feel."

Beca looked shocked and flustered at the redhead, "Umm, what?"

Chloe just looked at her pointedly, "You know what, Stacie, you like her."

Beca stammered, "Of course I like her, she's a Bella and she's a good friend."

Chloe's look turned into a frown, "That's not what I mean and you know it. You like like her."

Nobody could withstand Chloe's disappointed frown, especially not Beca Mitchell, so she caved. Beca blushed, "Ok, fine. I do like her."

Chloe interrupted by bouncing happily on the bed, clapping her hands together, "Like like."

Beca gave a frustrated sigh, "Yes, like like."

Chloe clapped her hands together again, "Ok, so what are you going to do about it."

Beca got a panicked look on her face, stammering, "Do about it? Nothing. It's not like she could have feelings for me, I mean look at her and look at me."

Chloe took one of the hands that was flailing around while she stammered, "Oh sweetie, anyone would be lucky to be with you."

Beca frowned, "You have to say that, you're my best friend."

Chloe gave an exasperated sigh, "You're insufferable Mitchell. It's true, anyone would be lucky. Alright, so if you won't tell her why don't you let her hear some of the mashups you've made for her?"

Beca looked down shyly, "Can we just drop it please."

Chloe squeezed her hand, "Fine, but we are going to come back to this later."

That's how Chloe found herself logging into Beca's computer later that week. She searched through her music directories until she found the one she thought was right. She bounded down the stairs and almost slid past Stacie's room in her haste, only stopping by grabbing ahold of the door frame. Chloe panted, "Stacie what's your middle name?"

Stacie looked up from her homework, "Elizabeth, why?"

Chloe just smiled and responded back over her shoulder as she ran back to Beca's room, "Just need it for some Bellas stuff."

Chloe grinned (maybe it was even a little bit of an evil grin) as she opened up the folder named 'SEC' and looked at the twenty or so music files in there. She quickly opened a few of them to make doubly sure she had the right folder before quickly copying them onto her iPod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Bellas were spending Saturday night in the house, having a few drinks and dancing. Alright, so really it was a party, but it was a Bellas only party. Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Flo, Jessica and Ashley were in the middle of the cleared out living room dancing, holding their drinks up and trying not to slosh them around too much. Beca was leaning against the wall watching the girls dance while Amy and Lilly were in the kitchen mixing something up (Beca was afraid to ask) and Legacy was sitting on the couch sipping on her drink, still a little too shy to jump into the dancing. Beca smiled as Chloe bounced into the room as the song ended, "My turn for music!" She laughed as she pulled Cynthia Rose's iPod off of the dock and slipped hers on, selecting the playlist she had specially prepared for tonight.

She slid over to the wall next to Beca and looked out at the dance floor, ignoring the short brunette next to her as her Halsey/Melanie Martinez mashup started. She kept ignoring the brunette as she whisper/yelled "Beale, what the hell?"

As soon as the music started Stacie knew that this was one of Beca's songs. Beca was the one that turned her on to both Halsey and Martinez and of course Beca was the only one who could mix songs like this. Ashley and Jessica begged off of dancing to the song as it wasn't quite their style and they needed a refill anyway. Stacie turned to give Beca a smile and thumbs up for the song when she noticed the smaller brunette whispering angrily to Chloe, that was weird.

The next song came on and Jessica and Ashley managed to drag Emily out to the dance floor with them when 'Walking on Sunshine' kicked in after the first verse of 'Halo'. Stacie's brows furrowed at the songs for the mashup, 'Walking on Sunshine' seemed more something she or Jessica would listen to, not Beca. She glanced over at Beca to see her look suddenly away, as if she had been caught staring.

The next song came on and Stacie's hand flew to her mouth, covering her surprise. She recognized these two songs from the other night when she was preparing dinner with Beca. Then she remembered the dance in the kitchen to 'Halo' before 'Walking on Sunshine' came on. These were mashups that Beca had made of her music. Were they supposed to be for her? Was that why she was mad at Chloe earlier?

Cynthia Rose bumped her with her hip, "Come on Stace, why'd you stop dancing?"

Stacie came back from her thoughts and gave Cynthia Rose a forced smile, "Sorry, need another drink."

She weaved through the dancing girls to where Chloe was standing sans Beca. She gave the redhead a small glare causing her to look at least a little sheepish. She sighed, "Where?"

Chloe shrugged, "She didn't say. Her room, maybe?"

Stacie found the Bellas captain in her room, face down on her bed. She leaned against the wall at the top of the stairs and cleared her throat, causing the other girl to flip over quickly and sit up, her hand to her chest, "God Stacie, you scared me." Beca quickly caught her breath before asking, "What are you doing up here?"

Stacie chuckled, "I could ask you the same thing."

Beca shrugged, "I just felt like getting away for a bit."

Stacie nodded, "So it had nothing to do with the fact that Chloe played the mashups that you had made for me?"

Beca looked at her with a startled expression before stammering, "For you? Why would I make mashups for you?"

Stacie raised her eyebrow at the stammering brunette, "Really, you want to say that?"

Beca sighed, "Fine! Yes I made those for you, but you weren't supposed to hear them."

Stacie looked a little hurt, "You mean yet, right? Hear them yet?"

Beca looked down at her lap then shrugged, "Maybe."

Stacie moved to the bed and sat next to Beca, resting her hand on the two hands fidgeting in Beca's lap, "So if you weren't going to let me hear them, why did you make them for me?"

Beca looked up at her, "Because…well, really because I…." She threw her head back and growled before bringing it back down to look at the three hands sitting in her lap, muttering to herself "Sack up dude, why can't you just say it?"

Stacie squeezed Beca's hands looking confused (but maybe a little hopeful), "Say what Beca?"

Beca looked at her again, "That I…that I…oh fuck it."

Beca's hands flew up out of her lap and cupped Stacie's cheeks as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Stacie's. The kiss took Stacie completely by surprise and Beca pulled back before she was able to do anything. Stacie looked over to see Beca looking like she was holding tears back looked down at her lap and the hands wringing over each other in it. Stacie smiled softly, "Beca, look at me please."

Beca gave a small shake of her head. Stacie reached over with her hand, sliding a finger under the smaller girl's chin and pulling her face up to look at her, "Please look at me."

As Beca's eyes came up to meet hers Stacie leaned in slowly, tipping her head to the side slightly as their faces were inches apart. She stopped moving just before their lips touched and looked into Beca's eyes again. She slid her hand back to wrap her fingers in Beca's hair as she closed that last fraction of an inch to press their lips together.

The kiss was soft and tentative at first, the two girls discovering the feel of each other's lips. After a few moments, Stacie's fingers flexed slightly in Beca's hair and she deepened the kiss, her teeth moving down to graze over Beca's lower lip earning her a small moan. She brought their lips back together and it was her turn to moan when Beca's tongue brushed over her lip, asking for entrance. Stacie swung her leg over Beca, straddling her lap as her other hand came up to wrap in her hair as she deepened the kiss.

That's how Chloe found them, Stacie straddling Beca with her hands buried in her hair while Beca's hands rested on Stacie's ass to keep her from slipping off of her lap, kissing each other in a mess of lips and tongues. She stopped at the top of the stairs and gave a cough causing the girls to break there kiss, Stacie leaning her forehead against Beca's as they both turned to the noise. Chloe smirked at the two, "You're welcome!"

Chloe quickly fled back down the stairs as a pillow was unceremoniously launched at her. As Chloe left, Stacie turned back to Beca and brushed her lips against Beca's again before asking, "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Beca nodded against Stacie's forehead, "I'd like that."


End file.
